


Touch me like you do

by BrynHaley (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post CATWS, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Smut, This is my first thing to publish and I have had four hours of sleep those are my excuses, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4203690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BrynHaley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has been dreading this work conference for two weeks and Bucky thinks he knows how to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Ellie Goulding's Love Me Like You Do

Bucky double checks that his phone is setup in the right angle he wants before leaning back against the headboard. This is the only time he will ever consider one of Steve's iPhone accessory purchases actually useful; the stand from the back of his case propped up and angling where it hits the right spots.

 

(He rolls his eyes just thinking about the previous week when the pair had stumbled into some tech shop.

 

_“Buck! C’mere! We need  this. It’s a selfie stick.”_

_“You’re not getting that.”_

_“Yes I am.”_

 

Looking into the corner of their bedroom, the dumb tool is standing straight up and useless.)

 

He strips off the loose tee he’d thrown on that morning when Steve made his exit to a conference the entire team had been dreading for the past two weeks. Bucky himself probably should have been there with the rest, however, the news only cares about Captain America. Well, that and the fact he was currently suspended from attending any and everything team related if broadcasters were present.

 

The shirt lands out of his peripheral vision as he leans forward to hit record.

 

When the blinking stopwatch numbers begin to incline, Bucky smirks at the screen ahead of him despite being out of shot. His rough hands are gentle on skin as they make their way up from abs to pecs and then down to muscular thighs. Since being indoors all day the metal on flesh isn’t bothersome at room temperature nor does he hardly notice anymore.

 

Through the navy briefs, it’s clear that he’s hard. Really, it should be the first thing Steve sees once this is finished and the video is sent.

 

Bucky’s right hand comes down to pet himself a few times. He may be used to the bionic arm and all, but that doesn’t mean the ridges of the fingers always feel all too nice. He’s right handed, anyway. This is how it was before, he knows that now.  

 

His hand dips down, bringing the waistband with. He begins to fondle his balls and laughs at all those times Steve has told him to quit doing so while on the couch. Maybe that’s where he should have done this, he thinks distantly.

 

As the minutes pass, Bucky remains silent the entire time. It’s not hard, not exactly - there are multiple aspects from the Winter Soldier that he could easily trigger to work through his body. With time, he also remembers himself from before. It’s not the same and it won’t ever be, though Steve has changed, too, so it must be okay. And it is okay, because this feels amazing. After closing his eyes to truly feel it all - one hand doing all the work as it cups his balls just to slide back up along the length of his dick, occasionally dipping through the briefs - he smiles again, mouth falling open.

 

It’s all lazy and slow and Bucky feels content. More than content. He notices the time has now gone over five minutes and decides to finish off. This wasn’t supposed to be some full-on act or else he’d have the big guns out. Or, more proper to the scenario, the big toys.

 

Once finally, _finally_ , out above waistband, Bucky knocks his head against the wall and starts to work his hand faster. The metal hand hastily moves to shuck off the briefs completely and _oh fuck_ he wishes Steve were here. At a last moment’s thought he debates on lubing up a finger or two where he’s still sore from Monday then decides against it. Perhaps he could use that for the next time they have an argument.

  
  


For a moment his breath picks up and then all you can hear is the slick of the flesh hand stroking quick, fast pumps. His hips roll up each time his right wrist turns just perfect at the head of his cock, near whimpers becoming stuck with every exhale. It’s good, so good, and it’s the thought of Steve’s that pushes him over, come spilling on the slowed hand. Slowly, being too sensitive even for a super soldier, he releases more every few seconds by taking a slack fist and using the pressure of his thumb.

 

*

 

After rinsing off, Bucky watches the video. He’s surprised at catching himself lowly groan, “ _Steve_ ” though can’t blame himself. Bucky could probably get off purely from watching the other do house chores all day. Bent over, maid’s apron… You know, all that jazz.

 

He happens to be thoroughly pleased with the outcome, so flops on the couch and throws on the TV for white noise while typing out a caption.

 

**To: Stevie**

**[Recording attached] I keep thinking how we managed to come back to each other after lifetimes apart. I’m grateful it’s a time where I can send things like this.**

  
  


Bucky grinned, tapping send and wondering what Steve’s first thought would be. If someone was beside him, would they see? Would he blush? He let his mind run it’s course of questions as he turned his attention to watch Sons of Anarchy reruns while waiting for a response.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has a mission and Thor likes kangaroo's.

The meeting the team had been dreading for the past weeks turns out to be just as bad as expected, if not worse. They’re still in Manhattan, so that’s thoughtful, but it’s going to be a late night based off the pace that’s been set. Based off of the Avengers ‘busy’ schedules making this is the only time available, too.

 

Tony is going on about the suits being his property - not the government’s - just as he did years ago. Natasha is giving a different variation of the speech that consists of no one being locked up because they’re all needed, Clint nodding his head in the background. Thor is present, however not speaking up much after being dismissed a number of times for ‘not knowing what you’re talking about’ despite his justifications.

 

Unfortunately, Pepper, Jane, and Coulson had to be left behind leaving Bruce and Steve rubbing their temples periodically.

 

It’s a clusterfuck, really.

 

Which is exactly why Steve is overjoyed when Bucky’s specific vibration goes off, notifying him about an incoming text. With a quick overview of the room, he stands and promptly walks out because right now he’s Captain America, not Steve Rogers.

 

Escaping to the bathroom seems to be the best idea and proves right when the video attachment opens up. It’s easy to say he didn’t expect to see Bucky on their bed, legs spread and cock hard, especially after the text that went with it.

 

His day simply can’t get better than this.

 

Steve is feeling hot in a matter of seconds watching his boyfriend leisurely touching himself. The bathroom is empty for the time being, so he risks it, shoving a hand down his pants while the other holds the phone. Perhaps the board of the United Nations won’t notice.

 

Steve’s jeans sit settled low on his hips - grateful that for once he’s not in uniform - and completely erect by the time Bucky has stripped his briefs. He matches pace, knowing that pretending it were Bucky’s hand on himself is bound to get him off a helluva lot sooner. His eyes close shut, giving his cock a squeeze to shallowly thrust into, a guttural moan making it’s way up.

 

He couldn’t love Bucky more than he does when he comes, spilling around his fingers and heart hammering rapidly in his chest. Bucky’s gladly wrapping up himself, too, smile in view from slouching earlier on. Steve smiles at the screen, then looks down with a frown.

 

Pants zipped, belt buckle, and hands washed, Steve makes his way down the hall towards the room while typing out a response, only to have the phone snatched out of his hands.

 

“What the _fuck_ \- Clint, give it back.” His brows raise, more annoyed than anything.

 

Clint only shrugs half halfheartedly, walking backwards towards the elevator with no intention of giving the device back. “Stark got tipped off and gave JARVIS the word. We’re heading out, Cap, you’ve got to suit up.” He pivots on his heels to call the elevator up. “You can sext Bucky Bear the next time we’re at an _international_ conference about disarming us.”

 

It’s all nonchalance that Steve has to think about what he’s heard, wondering what could have given him away or if his teammate was pulling his leg or-

 

“You smell like you just jerked one, you’re pupils are still blown, and saw his underwear when I snagged your phone.” Clint answers his thoughts with an eye roll.

 

“Are we at least swinging by the tower to pick them up?”

 

And at that the archer belly laughs, head tossed back and all. “To let you two get your freak on mid mission? No thanks. Anyway, it’s a Hydra base; easy in and out but we’re leaving Witch and Barnes behind. We’ll be back before they knew it, get that worried look off your face.”

 

Steve, well. The sooner they leave, the better.

 

~

 

Clint’s a goddamn liar.

 

Okay, true to his word, the team blows off steam by powering through a Hydra base. The mission, however, was not as ‘in and out’ as one may have thought. For starters, they’re in Australia for whatever forsaken reason Hydra wanted to be out here for. Maybe paid vacations. Either way, they’re not going to be home anytime today. Thor, at least, is adapting considerably ( _“Look at these marvelous creatures!” “That’s a kangaroo.”)._

 

~

  
The quinjet returns home to the tower at one in the morning the following day with Tony suggesting everyone go back out for a meal, as per usual. Steve checks up on Bucky via Jarvis before heading out, content to hear he’s slept through the night so far. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took longer than I wanted! I kept scratching ideas on what to do until just saying, "Oh, fuck it."


	3. Chapter 3

 

Bucky is lying on his stomach when Steve gets home late that night. He must’ve woken up when the front door opened, though still too dreary to do more than open an eye when the blond walks in. His eye closes as the door is secured shut, body relaxing and seeping back into the sheets. Steve watches in adoration for a few seconds, the way the sheet is sprawled along the other’s back and the plain domesticity that consists of the two of them being able to sleep together.

 

Steve tears his eyes away in order to get out his clothes, leaving it all bundled in the hamper for the following morning. He goes on to complete his nightly routine before dipping on their bed, crawling above Bucky with both arms at his side. About to go down and kiss his boyfriend’s shoulder when he hears a mumbled, “You didn’t respond.”

 

Sighing, Steve presses a quick kiss before collapsing to his side of the bed. Once on his back, he drags both hands down his face to wipe away the day’s exhaustion. “Yes, lemme just excuse myself from the United Nations to go sext my boyfriend. Can’t believe I didn’t think of it sooner.”   
  
“You didn’t want to be there.”

 

“I don’t want to go to a lot of places I’m sent. Doesn’t mean I can just forego it all, you know that.” And Steve knows Bucky can’t quite argue that because it’s true while applying to them both. It’s silent and though he may think Bucky is drifting to sleep again, he looks over, adding, “I loved every second. Wish I could’a been here with you; wish I could show you how grateful I am.”

 

At that, both of Bucky’s eyes flash open, a feral grin making it’s way across his face. Steve almost regrets adding that last part. Almost.

 

“Surely you would still do that.”

 

Steve thinks about it, curious who’s supposed to fill the gap of what that means. Eventually, he decides to sleep on it with both arms pulled around his boyfriend’s middle to hug them close together.

 

~

 

The two decide to sleep in the following morning. Steve feels bad wondering if he kept the other up from not checking in, then brushes the thought away since Bucky could sleep for days at a time. (Which isn’t completely reassuring since learning more and more about what happened when captive as the Winter Soldier, but there haven’t been any mishaps too bad recently.)

 

It’s around eleven when a thought comes to him and has Bucky choking on toast or orange juice, whichever he picked up at the moment. Still, it draws a question out of Steve as his eyebrows join together, asking, “What? Is that a no?”

 

Bucky looks even more bewildered than he did a second ago, eyes turning almost sad. “No! No that’s not a no, I just didn’t expect _that_.”

 

“Well, you’re the one that always watches porn.”

 

“Inspiration, I think you mean.” Bucky responds without a beat. “Besides. I thought you loved that thing last week? Had to learn it somewhere.”

 

And Steve has to stop to turn away because, yeah, that was good.

 

~

After a day of lazing around with Bucky’s head ducked in history books and Steve doodling, they reunite in the shower. Steve enjoys the closeness and Bucky naked so really, it’s a double win. Like right now, as he’s pressed against his back, one soapy hand sprawled across his chest while the other on his dick. He hums happily and presses a kiss behind Bucky’s ear, then cocks his head to the other side and asks, “If you don’t want to make a video, we can just go on that website you found and try something new? We already discussed no cuffs or bonds, but… what about a vibrator?” He trails off, thumb brushing along the head of Bucky’s cock.

 

Apparently, that’s all it takes to send him over, too, with a shouted, “Fuck!”. Steve adjusts his grip to keep him upright, kissing him again, this time on the lips.

 

“Both,” Bucky mutters, then laughs to himself, turning in Steve’s brace to wrap his arms around the blond’s neck. “Both is good.”

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please send me critiques/ pointers! 
> 
> Also, I know nothing about the United Nations other than the fact that headquarters is in Manhattan.
> 
> On tumblr @ radically-raw.tumblr.com


End file.
